This invention relates generally to aircraft and methods for traveling through air, and more particularly, the invention relates to an aircraft that floats and is propelled by one or more propulsion devices.
Helicopters may be effective in maneuverability, but tend to be excessively costly to operate. This may be due to the helicopter""s energy being primarily used as downward thrust to keep the helicopter airborne. Airships, such as blimps, do not experience the expenditure of energy associated with helicopters, but airships suffer from poor maneuverability.
Several types of aircraft are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,321,156; 3,820,744; 4,014,483; 4,120,468; 4,269,375; 4,606,515; 5,351,911; 6,016,991; 6,196,498; and 6,278;904. None of the aircraft disclosed in these patents sufficiently combine the advantageous aspects of helicopters and airships to provide an aircraft that is maneuverable and energy efficient.
Thus, there remains an unmet need for aircraft and methods of flying that combine the maneuverability of a helicopter with the energy efficiency of airships.
The aircraft of the invention generally is a hybrid between a helicopter and a blimp. The aircraft floats by retaining a volume of gas that is lighter than air so that the weight of the aircraft and any cargo carried by the aircraft, together, are less than zero gravity. The aircraft has a body that spins by the force generated by one or more propulsion devices attached to the body. The propulsion devices also cause the aircraft to move laterally through air. Wings may be provided on the aircraft to control the altitude of the aircraft as it is flying.
As disclosed herein, an aircraft may comprise an aircraft body that retains a gas lighter than air; at least one propulsion device attached to the perimeter of the aircraft body and obliquely oriented with respect to the aircraft body so that the propulsion device causes the aircraft body to spin about a vertical axis extending through the center of the aircraft body, and to laterally move through air during flight; and a cargo carrier attached to the aircraft body so that the cargo carrier does not rotate with the aircraft body.
The foregoing aircraft may be provided with a plurality of gas bags disposed within the aircraft body. In such an aircraft, at least one of the gas bags retains gas that is lighter than air and is used as fuel for the propulsion device or devices. The aircraft may comprise two or more propulsion devices. The propulsion device of the aircraft may comprise a gas line in communication with the interior of the aircraft body so that the gas retained in the aircraft body is used as fuel for the propulsion device. Certain embodiments of the aircraft may have propulsion devices that have a spark plug as an energy source to ignite fuel from the gas line to create a blast that is vented out of an exhaust port of the propulsion device. An air intake wing may be attached to the propulsion device so that air may be directed into the propulsion device as the aircraft body spins.
The aircraft may also comprise one or more wings attached to the perimeter of the aircraft body that controls the altitude of the aircraft as it is in flight. When a plurality of wings are attached to the aircraft, the wings may be disposed between two or more propulsion devices that are disposed around the perimeter of the aircraft body.
The aircraft may also have a counter rotation device that reduces rotation of the cargo carrier so that it does not rotate with the aircraft body as it spins. In certain aircrafts, the counter rotation device may be a vertically oriented fin laterally extending from the cargo container.
A plurality of weights may be disposed within the aircraft body so that the weights raise the center of gravity of the aircraft as the aircraft body spins. The weights may include one or more batteries that provide energy for the at least one propulsion device.
In one embodiment, the foregoing aircraft may also include a plurality of propulsion devices attached to the aircraft body; a plurality of wings attached to the perimeter of the aircraft body, each wing being disposed between two propulsion devices; and a computer navigation system that controls the activity of the propulsion devices and that is powered by at least one battery disposed on the inner surface of the aircraft body.
An aircraft, as disclosed herein, may also comprise an annular frame that has a plurality of spokes extending from the perimeter of the frame to the center of the frame; a gas bag that retains gas that is lighter than air and that is attached to the annular frame so that a majority of the gasbag is disposed on one side of the frame, and a minority of the gasbag is disposed on the opposite side of the frame; a plurality of propulsion devices attached to the frame and oriented at an angle to cause the frame to spin and to provide lateral motion to the aircraft, the propulsion devices are in fluid communication with the interior of the gasbag so that gas may flow from the gasbag to the propulsion device; an axle extending from the gas bag; and a cargo carrier attached to the axle so that the cargo carrier does not spin as the frame spins. This aircraft may also comprise a plurality of wings disposed around the aircraft and attached to the annular frame. In addition, one or more weights may be attached to the interior surface of the gasbag to keep tension on the gasbag as the aircraft spins. The cargo carrier of the aircraft may also include a counter rotating device coupled to the cargo carrier to prevent the cargo carrier from spinning with the frame.
A computerized navigation system that controls the movement of the aircraft as it travels to a destination may be provided with the aircraft. The computerized navigation system may include a compass, a triangulation system, and/or one or more computers.
In accordance with the invention disclosed herein, a method of flying an aircraft may comprise steps of: filling an aircraft body of an aircraft with a gas that is lighter than air so that the aircraft floats; directing the gas within the aircraft body through a gas line to a propulsion device that is attached to the aircraft body; igniting a spark plug disposed within the propulsion device to create a blast that is vented from an exhaust port of the propulsion device to cause the aircraft body to spin and to cause the aircraft to laterally move through the air; and moving one or more wings disposed along the perimeter of the aircraft body to maintain a desired altitude during flight.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.
Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.